Jammed
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: Puck was trying to sneak out of Kurts house and gets... well jammed. read to see what happens puckurt purt puck/kurt whatever its called! One-shot


"I love you Kurt," Puck whispered kissing him on the lips chastely. They had just sat around talking not doing their normal night time activities. Both were exhausted from tests that were thrown at them all day and just weren't up to it.

"I love you too Noah." He said his blanket tightly around him. he gave him a hug and watched as Noah began to crawl out the window. It was a small window but he managed to get through it night after night when they started this.

But it was cold that night and the window had metal. And Puck was stuck. "Uh Kurt?"

"Yes?" was the reply.

"I-I'm stuck."

"Ha-ha funny go home you gotta get some sleep at some point in time." He could hear Kurt laugh.

"No I'm serious babe I'm jammed." He pushed and pulled to demonstrate his stuck-ness. "This isn't good dude."

"Don't call me dude, and really? Whatever made you think that?"

"I could do without the sarcasm. This is humiliating! I'm the stud a sex-shark and I'm jammed in the window of my boyfriend's house." Puck laughed remorsefully.

"Well the view from here isn't too bad." Kurt giggled.

"I know that but its cold… Kurt," Pucks eyes widened as he saw a light above him turn on and hushed voices. "Kurt your dads up. Kurt! Kurt?"

It was silent. Shit, shit, shit! He repeated as he tried to wiggle free. His boyfriend was gone to who knows where and he snuck in to be with his boyfriend and he still hadn't met Burt. I am so screwed. He said slumping onto the ground.

He heard several footsteps pounding on the steps. "Kurt move! I was just checking on you and now your blocking me from getting downstairs. What your boyfriend is still climbing out the- OH MY GOD!" He yelled.

"How were you so spot on?" Puck heard Kurt ask in shock.

"Hi Mr. Hummel," He greeted. "We've never met but I'm Noah your son's boyfriend."

He listened to Kurt groan and Burt explode. "Kurt! When were you gonna tell me! I trusted you would!"

"What's going on?" Finn asked lumbering into the room only to pause when he saw Pucks bottom half.

"Hi Finn." A cold wind picked up and he sneezed. Noah looked up to the sky. It was cloudy. That storm he heard about was probably about to unleash hell on the town. Crap. "Uh can we get me out? Its gonna rain."

Burt sighed. "Let's get you out son. Carol get the phone we may need to call 911."

"NO!" Noah yelled.

"And why not?" He could tell the man wasn't happy with the outburst.

"I know the police… they hate me…"

"Well we love you so deal."

Kurt chuckled. "Babe that's not funny." Noah whined.

"Hi my names Carol Hudson, we have a boy stuck in our window-Yes that's him. Great." She gave them the address as Burt and Kurt tugged on Puck's legs then pushed him forward. He wasn't moving.

"I told you not to eat those taquitos." Kurt said rubbing his muscled calf affectionately.

"I'm lonely out here…" He said peeling a leaf apart.

"It'll only be a few minutes there out taking care of something." Carol comforted.

"Dude you're stuck in a window." Finn said and the other two teens rolled their eyes.

"No I just decided this was the best place to be, I get the best of both worlds." Just then the sky unleashed rain. "Damnit!" He screamed.

"Oh hang on Noah!" Kurt cried stuffing his laughter away. He grabbed two coats and an umbrella and bolted outside. Burt's eyebrows rose at how fast his boy ran. He had never seen him run so fast in his life and in his new pajamas too.

"Don't come out! You're gonna get a cold! Don't worry about me!" Puck yelled sternly.

"He must be serious about this boy. He ran out into the rain in new clothes." He said to Carol who smiled.

"I've known Puck since he was little and I've never seen him care about anybody like this." She said as Burt wrapped an arm around her. "Let's go wait for the police. Finn, honey, go to bed." Her giant son nodded and went back upstairs to his room.

They followed Finn up the stairs and walked out into the rain with their massive umbrella over them protecting them from the sweltering rain.

Kurt unleashed the umbrella and ran outside to protect Noah from the freezing rain.

"Baby what are you doing out here! " Noah yelled over the rain.

"Because you'll get sick! Or worse!" Kurt yelled back raising the umbrella over them.

"What would I do without you?" He joked.

"Swelter and die!" Kurt returned.

"Then I should keep you around shouldn't i?"

"Indefinitely."

After about twenty minutes in the rain the firemen and the policemen arrived with an ambulance in tow.

"Puckerman! Got yourself stuck again?" One policeman joked and Noah just rolled his eyes. "Haven't seen you in a while. Although this is the first time we caught you sneaking out of a boy's home."

"This won't be the last of me sneaking out of this home."

"You won't have to sneak around Mohawk." Burt smiled. "I do believe you will be welcome here as long as you're treating my son right." Noah gave Kurt a triumphant shit-eating smile and his thumbs up as he started to shiver.

He was cold and damp and just felt sick allover. "Noah you okay?" Kurt asked and the other shook his head.

"Kurt I'm f-f-freezing-g-g." he shuddered and gripped the others hand tighter as another wave of cold went through him.

"Get him out of there!" Kurt yelled at the idle officers.

A wave of pain and cold hit Noah hard. And he squeezed Kurt's hand as hard as he could and as the cold began to eat at him his strength was fleeting.

The officers snapped to work at the sudden outburst from the young boy. "Kurt you gotta move son!" Burt yelled.

"I am but he's not letting go and Dad! He's not… He's not squeezing my hand anymore!" he yelled. And the civilian officers set even faster to work pouring hot water onto the frame loosening it up as much as they could. Some of the EMT's grabbed blankets from the ambulance wrapping it around Puck who pulled Kurt close as he was pulled farther and farther out of the window.

"Son you have to let go!" An EMT called as he wrapped the blanket even tighter around the soaking boy who had begun to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Kurt, no matter what," Noah whispered. "N-no matter what; I love you."

"I love you too Noah." He kissed his cheek letting it warm the other as he was pulled to the red ambulance. "I love you!" he called out over the rain and was met with a smile.

"I love you." Noah returned and was loaded into the bus.

FIN.

Sorry it was a bit rushed and sappy ;) review please?


End file.
